Fishtronaut/Episodes
Season 1 # The Case of the Disappearing Picnic Baskets/The Case of the Lost Critter # The Case of the Yucky Slime/The Case of the Mysterious Honk # The Case of Mistaken Identities/The Case of the Strange Smell # The Case of the Oily Rainbow/The Case of the Disappearing Friends # The Case of the Gopher Frenzy/The Case of the Quaking Park # The Case of Crabby Birthday/The Case of Missing Honey # The Case of the Lost Toy/The Case of the Mysterious Spots # The Case of the Spooky Night/The Case of Zeek's Disappearance # The Case of the Sunny Day/The Case of the Long-Nosed Monkey # The Case of the Messy Storeroom/The Case of the Pitch Black Night # The Case of the Flowerless Garden/The Case of the Seven Colors # The Case of the Lazy Rabbit/The Case of the Missing Water # The Case of the Stranded Giant/The Case of the Kiwi Bird # The Case of the Bubbles/The Case of Happy Plumb # The Case of the Day that was Night/The Case of the Seed Spreaders # The Laughter Case/The Case of the Lurking Creature # The Case of the Pale Flowers/The Case of the Flying Leaves # The Case of the Little Sheep/The Case of the Blue Wings # The Case of the Molten Ice/The Case of the Disappearing Logs # The Case of the Missing Crickets/The Case of the Shining Gnomes # The Case of the End of the World/The Case of the Plastic Bottles # The Case of the Puppies/The Case that Fell from the Sky # The Case of the... What case is this again?/The Case of the Heavy Rain # The Case of Marina's Gift/The Case of the Scalding Sands # The Case of the Missing Eggs/The Case of the Disappearing Things # The Case of Billy's Disappearance/The Case of the Three Singers Season 2 # The Case of the Unknown Animals/The Case of the New Food # The Case of the Crazy Deliveries/The Case of the Monster # The Case of the House that Became a Street/The Case of the New Best Friend # The Case of the Silent Animal/The Case of the Growing Mystery # The Case of the Banana Gang/The Case of the Fibbing Fishy # The Yellow Case/The Case of the Hidden Treasure # The Case of Dr. Green/The Case of the Missing Tooth # The Case of the Extreme Speed/The Case of SuperZeek # The Case of the Silly Fight/The Case of the Little Red Berries # The Oval Case/The Case of Zeek's Cousin # The Case of the Rock Shower/The Case of the Weird Fish # The Case of the Pirate Ship/The Case of the Other Fishtronaut # The Case of the Bright Night/The Case of the Underwater Desert # The Case of Judgement/The Case of the Little Indian Boy # The Case of the Great Big Wall/The Case of Marina Online # The Case of the Zzzzz's/The Case of the Mysterious Song # The Case of the Rust Bucket/The Case of Autumn # The Case of the Moon/The Case of the Spinning Dolphins # The Case of the Rainmaker/The Case of the Cave of Wonders # The Case of One Little Minute/The Case of the Missing River # The Case of the I Wanna's/The Case of the Burned-Out Fish # The Case of the Kitty/The Case of the Little Big Friend # The Case of Zeek's Banana Grove/The Case of the Yellow Wings # The Case of the New Little Brother/The Black and White Case # The Case of Broken Parts/The Hawaiian Case # The Case of the Walking Rock/The Case of the Flying Tree